


Perfectly perfect

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Nico, Happy Nico di Angelo, Love, Lovers, M/M, Missing Scene, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Orange, Perfect, Romantic Fluff, Simple Plan - Freeform, Solangelo Babies, Song - Freeform, Song fic, T shirt, What-If, flashfic, kiss, love is love, perfectly perfect, solangelo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: |DAL TESTO: "Nico di Angelo si stava dirigendo verso di lui con la sua solita andatura lenta, la schiena leggermente ricurva – glielo aveva detto cento volte di stare dritto! –, la solita spada nera e inquietante legata a una catena dei jeans scuri e la solita maglietta ne… no, quella non era la sua solita maglietta nera col teschio, quella era una maglia del Campo Mezzosangue, ed era arancione!"Una piccola flashfic senza pretese ispirata al titolo della canzone omonima dei Simple Plan.





	Perfectly perfect

Era una mattina come tutte le altre al Campo Mezzosangue e, come ogni mattina, Will si era seduto al tavolo dei Figli di Apollo e stava mangiando una macedonia di frutta, di quelle salutari che danno un carico di energia sufficiente per permettergli di superare la giornata. Stava spilucchiando dei chicchi d’uva fresca quando vide qualcosa che lo fece arrestare con la mano a metà strada verso la bocca: Nico di Angelo si stava dirigendo verso di lui con la sua solita andatura lenta, la schiena leggermente ricurva – glielo aveva detto cento volte di stare dritto! –, la solita spada nera e inquietante legata a una catena dei jeans scuri e la solita maglietta ne… no, quella non era la sua solita maglietta nera col teschio, quella era una maglia del Campo Mezzosangue, ed era arancione! Will non poteva credere ai propri occhi, e dire che ne avevano viste di cose incredibili.  
Osservò Nico che li raggiungeva e si sedeva con loro al tavolo dei figli di Apollo, dove Kayla ed Austin lo guardavano meravigliati: nessuno di loro poteva credere che Nico indossasse qualcosa di colorato.  
«Cosa avete da guardare tutti?» chiese acido il figlio di Ade, che però non risultò tanto convincente dato che era arrossito violentemente.  
«Niente. Solo che stamattina sei così…» Kayla cercò un aggettivo per descriverlo ma, non trovandolo, lanciò uno sguardo d’aiuto in direzione di Will che però era troppo preso nell’osservare Nico per notarla.  
«Perfettamente perfetto» completò il biondo, dandogli un piccolo bacio a fior di labbra che fece arrossire ancora di più il figlio di Ade.  
«Sta zitto, Solace» disse infatti, ma non nascose il sorriso. Forse l’arancione stava per diventare il suo colore preferito.  



End file.
